faking it
by gricklove
Summary: nick lies to his parents and greg has to pretend to be nicks boyfriend for one week but is there some truth in it? ok so summary really sucks and the stories a cliche but it is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Faking It**

"Nicholas darling, you remember Nadia?"

"Yes Mom, where is this going?"

"Nowhere, I just think next time you're down you should ask her out."

Nick spluttered and almost swallowed his own tongue. "What!? No!"

"Why not."

"Because, um, because...I'm...gay?"

"What?!"

"Huh?" nick was as surprised as his parents at what he'd just said. Sadly for nick his parents weren't as strict Texan as he'd thought and his mother recovered quickly.

"Well, no matter. I know plenty of eligible men who..."

"No! I mean, I already have a boyfriend."

"You do?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Nick was lying through his teeth. "In fact he works right here in the lab." Nicks brain was telling him to stop now but for some reason he couldn't shut his mouth.

"Well, you two must come and stay with us over the holidays."

"But mom-"

Mrs stokes held up a hand to silence her son "I insist." And with that she left. Nick was in trouble.

"Please Greg, it's only for one week."

"No, no way. Not! A! Chance!"

"Greg I did not want to have to do this but you left me no choice. You do this of those pictures you did in college for that magazine, will find themselves poster size and all over the crime lab."

"So you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend."

Nick smiled in relief. "All you have to do is come to my parents for a week. After that we can stage a break up and be done with it."

"Fine but we never speak of this to anyone."

"Agreed, oh! One more thing, we leave in two days."

"What!?!" but nick was gone. Damn nick for blackmailing him. He had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

They both looked nervous as they stepped of the plane. As they reached the arrivals gate Greg slipped his hand into nicks, who jumped at the touch.

"We're supposed to be a couple remember?"

"I know." Nick protested taking the hand again which he had dropped.

Greg was vaguely conscious of how oddly good it felt to be holding nicks hand but he pushed the thought back. As Mr. and Mrs. stokes came into view they both forced smiles.

"Mom, dad. I'd like you to meet Greg sanders. Greg, these are my parents."

"Nice to meet you." Greg beamed and fell immediately into conversation with the Stokes and nick begun to think that they might just pull this off.

"Isn't that right sweetie?" nick hadn't been listening and so simply agreed with Greg.

The drive to the Stokes residence was quiet except for the odd question from nicks parents which Greg answered expertly.

"So, how did you two...you know. Get together?"

"It was about three years ago, I was beaten up and nearly killed by some gang. After nick was really great and supportive, then, one day we went out for drinks and it just kind of happened."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Ten years." Both parents' mouths dropped open and Greg grinned. "It just takes a while for some people."

Greg beamed and rested his head on nicks shoulder, which, nick couldn't help think felt really right. He leant his own head on Gregs and saw his parents smile at each other. Maybe he could enjoy this week after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost dark when they reached Nick's childhood home.

"Greg, baby, you need to wake up." Nick shook Gregs shoulder gently.

"Huh? Are we here already? That was quick!" Nick chuckled. Greg climbed out the car and made his way towards the house.

"Here's your room boys. I'll let you get some rest. See you in the morning." The two thanked Mrs. Stokes and walked in but were stopped in their tracks at the sight of the double bed.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor!" They spoke in unison.

"Best of three?"

"Fine." Greg sighed and within five minutes he was grumbling and Nick was whistling to himself.

"I'm gonna have a shower to wash of the over whelming smell of victory."

"Hey Nick. While you're there can you blow it out your ass?" Nick just laughed and walked into the bathroom to let Greg sulk by himself. Twenty minutes later he walked back in only to find Greg fast asleep in the bed. He shook his head, no way was Greg getting away with this. He sighed; he didn't have the heart to kick Greg out of bed. Nick blushed at his own thought. He rolled his eyes and climbed in the other side.

Just as Nick had settled down Greg rolled over and shuffled closer to Nick. Throwing his arm around Nick's waist. The sleeping man mumbled something before burying his head between Nick's shoulder blades. This could be uncomfortable in the morning and Nick knew that what he should do now is move, sleep on the floor or at least move Greg. That is what he should do. What he actually did was sigh contentedly and settle back into Gregs arms. He was getting everything he wanted, even if it was only for a week, and he was going to enjoy it.

Greg winced as he woke up to find his arm stuck. He opened his eyes to find the broad expanse of Nicks back centimetres from his face. As he took in the position of his arms which were still embracing Nick he realised that the older man was holding his right hand tightly preventing any movement. He also realised he didn't want to move, so, he pretended to be asleep. When Nick woke up he could deal with it. He felt Nick shift and he realised Nick was already awake. If Nick was awake and he hadn't moved then maybe... this thought was interrupted by Nick rolling over. Both pairs of eyes opened wide, their noses were touching and their lips were inches away. They both froze in the now awkward position.

"Morning." Greg shifted as best he could with his arm still wedged under Nick.

"Morning"

"How did you sleep?"

"Good"

Thankfully they were saved from further conversation by one of Nick's sisters bursting in.

"Nicky!"

"Hey Jen!" Greg couldn't help but be jealous of the fact that Nick had siblings. Both men sat up.

"You must be Greg"

"Nice to meet you." He flashed his mega watt smile

"And you, Nick talks about you all the time, I'm so glad to finally meet you."

"Oh, really? Nick talks about me?" Greg raised an eyebrow and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Is there a reason you came up here other than to wake me and Greg up."

"From where I was standing it didn't look like you two needed waking up." It was Jens turn to waggle her eyebrows before giggling childishly. "Mom says breakfast is ready!" she grinned, dodging the pillow that flew at her head, and ran out the room.

"Would you believe she's 34?"

Greg snickered "I like an older woman." Nick smacked him round the back of the head. Hard.

"That's my little sister you're talking about!"

Greg grinned "That's what you get when you bag a much younger, hotter guy."

Nick smacked him twice this time before sulking off into the bathroom to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

They went downstairs together holding hands which Nick was enjoying more and more. Mr Stokes had been slightly less accepting and Greg was surprised when he directed conversation at him.

"So Greg, you ever ride a horse?" Greg wasn't quite sure how to answer a question that obscure.

"Err...um...Well; I did a few lessons as a kid. We used to ride along the beach."

"Excellent." Greg was taken aback by the sudden change in tone. "Then it's settled. We'll all go out for a ride today!" Greg looked over at Nick who looked delighted by the idea. He rolled his eyes.

"Sounds great."

The next couple of hours were spent preparing. Nick helped Jen with the horses while Greg helped two more sisters with the food, answering the usual questions.

"So" Jen smiled "How much longer are you gonna lie to Mom and Cisco?"

"Huh?" Nick almost dropped the saddle he was holding.

"Oh come on Nick, they might but I'm not buying it. What's going on?"

Nick sighed "Fine! Mom wanted to set me up so I said I was gay and when that didn't work I said I was going out with Greg. Then I may have blackmailed Greg into pretending to be my boyfriend."

"Oh god Nick. Come on. We both know if this was up to you this wouldn't be pretending. I know you love him whether or not you admit it. Nicholas, you've got to tell him."

Nick simply ignored him and secured the saddle onto his horse.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick grinned as he watched Greg fail to mount his horse for the third time.

"Sweetie, would you like a hand?" Nick smiled lovingly.

"Please." Nick beamed as Greg stepped onto his hands and he flipped Greg up as if he weighed nothing. Nick climbed onto his own horse and they were ready to go. Jen sighed as she watched the two of them ride together; they weren't even having to pretend. Nick was just too damned stubborn.

When they stopped for a picnic the two automatically sat separately from the rest of the group and Jen studied their behaviour.

Nick smiled; this was the perfect opportunity to get closer to Greg.

"Nicky!" Nick rolled his father's booming voice echoed around them and Nick rolled his eyes maybe not. He turned to Greg. "See ya'll in a minute." Greg smirked at how much stronger Nicks accent had become since he was home.

"How can I help you?" there was a slight edge to his voice since Cisco was the one who had pulled him away from Greg. Cisco pulled Nicks arm and led him to one side. "I want you to have this." Nick looked down at what was being placed in his hand.

"It's your Grandfathers wedding ring. This may not be my perfect idea of your wedding but I've seen the way you look at him." Nick looked up at his father like he had multiple heads.

"No! Dad...err...Greg and I aren't ready for this!" Nicks attempts to give it back were futile. "I want you to keep it."

"But..."

"I insist." Nick sighed "Fine." He shoved it in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Greg looked concerned

"Nothing dear." They both laughed and Nick dodged the half hearted swipe from Greg's hand.

The next few days followed a similar pattern. Every morning they would wake up tangled in each other, spend the day pretending to be the perfect couple and go back to bed ready to start the process again the next day. On the sixth day however Jen decided enough was enough. The whole family was sat outside when Jen made an announcement. "The happy couple, has been here almost a week, and I have not seen them kiss once!" There were murmurs all around the table and someone started to chant kiss, kiss, kiss. Soon everyone was doing it. They had no choice. Nick rested his hand on Greg's cheek and pressed their lips together. He almost died of shock when Greg begun to kiss him back, more than a little eagerly. Was it possible? No. More likely Greg just hadn't had any action in a while and he would have kissed anyone, still.

When the kiss finally ended, which could be anywhere between 1 minute and half an hour later, Greg was grinning like an idiot. Nick coughed awkwardly. "Excuse me, I just need to go to the bathroom."

Nick stood up and left. He felt at least two pairs of eyes boring into the back of his head. He felt bad for running off like that but he was so confused. Jen was grinding her teeth. How could Nick take off like that? How could he leave Greg sitting there? As Nick had left the room Greg had looked close to tears although he'd tried to hide it.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the family seemed happily oblivious to what was going on. When after ten minutes Nick was not back Jen went to look for him. She found her brother sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know! I was just so scared and I needed some air."

"You should have seen Gregs face when you left."

"I know, I feel like such an ass."

"Well you should." She sat beside him softening a little. "Look Nicky. I know how much you care about him but he feels the same way. It's either time to man up and tell him or to stop playing with him and tell him it won't happen once and for all. Stop toying with him Nick, he deserves better than that."

"You're right."

"I'm always right." She grinned and hugged her big brother.

"Hey Greg, can I talk to you a minute?" he caught up with his best friend on the on the porch.

"No need, I get it ok? This is not going to happen. You're not actually gay. Let's just get this over with so I can go home and pretend I never kissed you and you didn't know how I really feel about you." Nick let Greg go. Greg wasn't the sort of person to hold a grudge. He just needed some time to cool down. It wasn't till Greg decided to sleep on the floor that Nick realised how badly he'd hurt him.

"Oh god Jen, what do I do? I've screwed this up big time."

"You love him right?"

"Yes! So damned much."

"Then you have to tell him."

"How he won't listen."

Jen grinned "I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Greg trudged downstairs and through the huge hallway, footsteps echoing around him. He rounded the corner and went through the door to the living room and suddenly he was surrounded by people. They parted like the sea as he walked in and finally stopped when he reached Nick. He looked, understandably, baffled. Nick bent on one knee and Greg's hands flew to his face. Nick pulled out his Grandfathers ring.

"Nick what is this?"

"Greg Sanders, will you marry me?" from the look in Greg's eyes he knew Nick was serious, this was real.

"Mr Greg Stokes... I guess I could get used to it." They both grinned like idiots and Nick sprung up to pull Greg into an embrace followed by a spectacular kiss.

"I really love you Nicky. It was always gonna be a yes." Greg whispered, masked by the cheers. "Tell me you're not messing with me." Nick grinned and answered by kissing Greg again pouring in all his pent up feeling.

**Epilogue**

They were both greeted with joy when they arrived home (Not together as they were not yet telling the team about them.) The lab had been understaffed and apparently Sara hadn't been home since they left. Something that was not an uncommon occurrence as they all knew she spent most nights at Grissoms apartment.

In fact it wasn't until two weeks later when Warrick was watching Greg work that Warrick grabbed his left wrist, almost causing him to drop the evidence he was holding and studied Greg's hand.

"Greg what is this?"

"It's a wedding ring."

"What!" and with no further question Warrick dragged the ex-lab tech to the break room.

"Guys!" he yelled waving Gregs hand in the air "Our little Greggo here got married."

There were gasps and oohs everywhere.

"So" Sara smiled "Who's the lucky guy? I mean what's he like?"

"Well..." Greg smirked "He's perfect, southern, tall, charming, great teeth, excellent body..." He laughed as the women nodded in agreement. "And he works in the lab."

There were yet more gasps. As people guessed the possible suspects.

"So, he's perfect?" Nick chirped in from the corner.

"Ok. I may have gone too far you are certainly flawed."

Silence fell across the room and Greg mentally pictured tumble weed blowing across the room and had to fight back laughs.

Catherine broke the silence.

"So you two got married without telling us?"

"No!" Nick chuckled "We're just engaged, we couldn't get married without you guys."

At this point the team jumped on them in one massive group hug.

"Hey! I just realised we solved the biggest case of the year before Dr. Gilbert Grissom!" Wendy beamed but Greg shook his head. "Sorry but Griss solved it about an hour after we got back."

"Damn." She growled.


End file.
